


50 Years Young

by Siberianskys



Series: The Immortal Ianto Jones [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fix-It, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Not Children of Earth Compliant, Not Miracle Day Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	50 Years Young

Jack had thought that he would never return to Earth let alone set his booted feet in Cardiff ever again, but the closer it got to what should have been Ianto's 50th birthday, the stronger the pull of Wales tugged at him. Using his vortex manipulator, Jack materialized on the plass expecting to see just about anything, but a 7 story building with TORCHWOOD emblazoned in large yellow letters across the top. Things had apparently changed in unexpected ways in the last 24 years, Jack thought. 

"Bloody hell, the director is going to have a hemorrhage," a lovely, round faced, brown-eyed woman said as she dashed down the concrete steps and skidded to a stop in front of Jack. " 

"Excuse me," Jack said.

"He's been waiting for you to come back since I was in primary school," a slightly familiar looking woman said as she joined the first.

Jack looked between the two women and finally asked, "Who are you and how do you know me?"

The woman who looked vaguely familiar to Jack answered, "I'm Mica Davies."

"Ianto's niece?" Jack asked. 

The woman nodded and gestured toward her companion, "and this is Anwen Williams."

"I'm Gwen Cooper's and Rhys William's daughter," Anwen said.

"She's okay?" Jack asked, worried about what the answer might be. 

"They're both well," Anwen said. 

"Does she still work for Torchwood?" Jack asked. 

"She does," Anwen said. 

"You haven't asked about my Uncle Ianto," Mica said.

Feeling his face lose its color, Jack asked, "Ianto's alive?"

"You didn't know and just abandon me like The Doctor did you," Ianto said more as a statement than a question as he stood behind Jack.

Jack whipped around, his coat swirling around his legs. He was stunned to come face to face with a Ianto Jones that hadn't changed a day since he last lay eyes on him. Gripping Ianto's suit jacket in his trembling hands, Jack asked, "How?"

"I thought you could tell me," Ianto said. 

Jack laughed, pulling Ianto close, kissing him deep and hard. When he finally broke the kiss, breathless, he gasped, "I love you. I should have told you so long ago."

"Doesn't matter," Ianto said, taking Jack's face between his hands. "You told me now; that's what matters. In case you're worried, I love you too, sir."

"Mam always did say that they were hot together," Anwen said as she watched Jack and Ianto as they walked arm and arm up the stairs of Torchwood's HQ.

"Oi," Mica said. "I can't unsee that."

"Why would you want to?" Anwen asked. 

"Hello, uncles," Mica said, "well at least Ianto is. Captain Jack might as well be."

"Sorry," Anwen said. "I hadn't thought of that." She blushed when her mother came running down the stairs, meeting the director and Captain Jack as they reached the halfway point. She arched her eyebrow when her mother threw her arms around Captain Jack's neck and snogged him until she wondered how either of them could breathe. She noticed that Ianto did not look amused.

Mica smirked at her friend and co-worker as they both watched the trio finish their walk to the top and through the glass doors.


End file.
